Cause You're My Mate
by Ella Dean Pendragon
Summary: <html><head></head>Killian has a cell phone and he has personal ringtones for everyone in his contacts and Emma finds most of them adorable except the one for her Father, that she finds is driving her up the wall!</html>


**Cause You're My Mate**

**A/N – Ahoy there, long time no see from me I know, I am terrible but hopefully this is will go some way in making up for my absence! I was just milling around YouTube and came across this brilliant video about Killian and Charming to the song You're My Mate, I highly recommend that you go and check it out because that is what inspired this little fic! **

** Okay so basically this is a Captain Charming Swan fic because these three are my favourite people on the damn show!**

On reflection maybe getting Killian a cell phone wasn't the brightest idea that Emma had ever had. Why hadn't she listened to him when he had insisted that he was fine with a walkie talkie, a device that he had mastered with flourish since joining the Sheriff Department as the new Deputy? What had possessed her to get him an actual cell phone with personalised ringtone settings? Because if she was honest that is what was the most annoying thing about this whole ordeal.

It had not been too bad when it had first started, when there was no music or anything on the device and he had still been weary of the thing but slowly he got more and more used to the idea of it and he particularly liked texting and if she got a silly smile on her face when she received a text from him that was littered with spelling errors quickly followed by a second text with the corrections and variations of 'stupid small buttons, how is anyone meant to use them?' who was going to say anything, she was the Sherriff after all.

Then came the ringtones, Henry had shown him how to download music and had shown him a few songs that he thought the pirate might like. It had taken him a few weeks to develop his taste in the music of this realm and then no one could stop him.

He had different songs for everyone but there were certain ones that Emma found so adorable and touching as they showed just how far her pirate had come in the two years that they had been together and Storybrooke had welcomed him as one of their own. Blood Brothers for Robin and Will made her glad that Killian had such close friends of his own, brothers that he could depend on, for Snow he had Smile by Nat King Cole which she found when she questioned him about it was because he found that no matter how bad the situation seemed Snow always had a smile on her face and the ne that touched her more than the others was My Wish by Rascal Flatts that he had set for Henry, it showed just how much he had come to care for the boy and how he knew that he would never replace his father but he was determined to be a damn good step dad and how he wanted nothing but the best for him.

She had always been curious to know what her ringtone was had had one day asked her father as he and Killian spent a lot of time together, (that took some getting used to), Charming had just smiled at her and said,

"It changes, he has a few different ones for you, I guess there just isn't a song out there that says what he wants to say about you." She had ducked her head down then to hide the blush and the smile but her father was still looking at her when she looked back.

"The ones that I can remember off the top of my head are, Everything Thing I Do, Never Stop, Bless the Broken Road and She's Everything." Emma wasn't sure how there could be any blood left in the rest of her body considering how hard she was blushing right now.

Yes, the whole ringtone thing had been adorable right up until she had heard the one that he had set for Charming.

They had been in the middle of a very heated make out session on the sofa in the sitting room of their apartment when from the left pocket of his jeans came the most annoying song that Emma had ever heard,

'_Cause you're my mate and I will stand by you,_

_Cause you're my mate and I will stand by you"_

"I should probably get that, it's your father and you know if I don't answer he will come over and break the door down."

Now Emma considered herself a very patient person but by God there was only so much a person could take, it was the third time, the third time she had heard this song today!

'_You're my mate and I will stand by you,_

_And in the face of things that could hurt you…'_

What could they possibly have to talk about?! They had just spent the entire day together at the station! They were worse than a couple of teenage girls, she had to act!

When Killian had gone in the shower she stole into their bedroom and sat down on his side of the bed and lifted his cell from the bedside table and scrolled down the contacts until she came across 'Dave' and went to work.

The next time her father called her boyfriend Killian was quite confused as to why he just got a standard ringtone but he just shrugged and answered the call and Emma could breathe easy or so she thought because early Sunday morning when the pair where still asleep she heard that blasted song again! Her eyes snapped open and from her place with her head laid on his chest she saw Killians hand stretched out to pick up the damn thing.

"No!" she snapped and leaned over him to grab the cell, she promptly threw the covers off them and swung her legs out of the bed and marched over to the window and wrenched it open, Killians confused stare followed her as she launched the cell out of the window and smirked smugly when it hit the sidewalk opposite their building and smashed in tiny bits.

She lowered the window and turned back to the bed to find Killian looking at her in awe.

"Take it you weren't fond of that song Swan?" he questioned; she threw him a look and practically dived back onto the bed and on to him.

**A/N – So there we have it! A little fic for me to get back into the swing of things which is why it might not be my best work, that or the fact that I am doped up to the eyeballs on cold and flu meds but I hoped you enjoyed it anyway!**

**xxx**


End file.
